The purpose of this project is to compare the topographic patterns of increased endothelial surface permeability to the patterns of intimal lipid deposition of experimental atherosclerosis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fry, D.L. Hemodynamic forces in atherogenesis, Cerebrovascular Diseases. pp. 77-95, 1976.